


Snowed In

by LittleMissNovella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is in denial, Len is in denial, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, the security guard totally ship them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things that had to happen to him while trying to steal an artwork is being snowed in the art museum and being stuck with the Flash. Len Snart knew that his night was about to get worse (instead it got better).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I guess the storm Jonas or the blizzard of 2016 got me writing this. Also an answer the cardofgame at LJ prompt challenge 7: “Let it Snow,” and the trope that was used was Snowed In (and Snow is love). Also one scene is totally inspired by Skyfall Q/007 moment in the art gallery. I don’t own anything, the Flash is owned by whoever owns it.

Len Snart just discovered that the artwork he was to steal is a priceless masterpiece. The problem is before he can steal the artwork he didn’t realize that the blizzard will pretty much hit so much quicker than the meteorologist announced earlier. And the Flash was pretty much stuck with him here in the art museum.

“I guess we are stuck here, kid” he stated to the Flash.

“No ice puns?” Barry asked him.

He merely shrugged. He didn’t necessarily want to be here be he had to be here. He keeps looking at the art museum to see if there are other art pieces that he could steal. Of course, the Flash just keeps following him.

“I always liked this painting,” Barry tells him. He stops to see which painting he is looking at.

Len sees the painting. It looks like an old ship burning and sinking into the ocean. He expected the kid to like a happier painting or something. This painting looked a bit melancholy and not something worth a lot of money if he stole it.

“Looks like a big ship,” he replies back. Len would rather sit and look at the other paintings in this room.

Barry decided to sit next to Len. It’s to like they’ll be able to get anywhere with the fact the blizzard sealed any access out of the museum. He still thought that Len has good in him, especially since Captain Cold didn’t even try and ice him yet.

“Let’s find a nice place to sleep, preferably a warm place,” Len told Barry. Not that he wants to sleep next to the Flash, but he would rather share some heat with another person than sleep on a cold floor of the museum.

Len is able to jimmy the door of the head office open and found what looks like a small blanket to share with Barry. If he was going to be stuck with the kid he might as well. Damn, I’m going soft, he thought to himself. He can imagine how Mick would react to him being in this situation. If Lisa saw him like this his sister would tease him and bring in the obsession he has with the Flash. He can imagine how both of them would react and he hoped that the Flash will never tell a soul about this. Somehow they were both able to fall asleep right next to each other and not touching each other whatsoever.

If the security guard came in the next day and saw Captain Cold and the Flash sleeping close together, where the Flash’s head was lying on top of Captain’s Cold neck and Captain’s Cold hands holding the Flash and they were both in a tight embrace, she didn’t say anything. The security guard just left to bring out a cleaning sign that simply stated danger and underneath stating to keep away from this area.

No one needs to necessarily know that they were sleeping together or that she even saw them.

The security guard left whistling a song about love. At least today will end in happiness and no art pieces got stolen. And no will be the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
